


Poison

by imnotanironwall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fallen Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: It's about my OC named Ana, even tho it isn't specified. He will appear in more works later, maybe.Also, this is really short but I have a test tomorrow so I wanted more time to study and sleep. I hope you will still enjoy.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> It's about my OC named Ana, even tho it isn't specified. He will appear in more works later, maybe.  
> Also, this is really short but I have a test tomorrow so I wanted more time to study and sleep. I hope you will still enjoy.

For those living on Earth, sinning is pretty common. It is so common than most of the sins that would have banished you from even putting a foot in Heaven before, would now be forgiven easily with a “but they can’t help it, it’s everywhere around them, down there”. And it is so common than the ones who were sent to Hell for one of those petty sins are now arguing, reclaiming their place on the Holy ground as well. But the issue isn’t a matter for another day. 

For those living in Heaven, however, sinning isn’t as ordinary. The beings who sinned once are exiled and can’t come back. They have different names: demons, devils, fallen angels. They are said to be those who corrupted the perfect being that once was the Human. They are hated.

But was it really their fault?

Some of them didn’t ask to sin, they just wanted to experience the joy of living on Earth. Because the Creator said it was the place he created, and that it was perfect,  _ Heaven on Earth _ . But oh, how wrong they were. And now it was too late for those who had been poisoned by the “flawless creatures”. 

When they first descended on Earth, they discovered so many things: drugs, sex, alcohol, internet ( _ this one was maybe the worse _ ). And before they knew it, their white robe was tainted of red and black and  _ sins _ . Most of those who discovered it went to beg for the Creator to have mercy, as they were only brainless fools, they hadn’t be taught anything and they went too far in their studies of Life. But some stayed on Earth, and lost themselves.

And slowly, quietly, their large and white wings started to fall, until nothing remained; their aureole melted like a burning candle; their robe got lost in an untidy pile of clothes. Soon blood ran in their bodies and they became weak. But they didn’t complain, the pleasure was there. Even if they were nameless in an unknown society. Even if they were lost and should be ashamed. 

And one day, they did regret what they did, or what they didn’t do. But they couldn’t fly back to Heaven, nor could walk to Hell. Time was their new master, and all they could do was wait until they had to go. But when? how? where?

They had become human, long life of prosperity and love and peace unattainable. They were alone. And now, they had to learn how to  _ survive _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall) / [tumblr](http://badgunter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
